PROJECTSUMMARY/ABSTRACT ThisnewapplicationfromtheMedicalUniversityofSouthCarolina(MUSC)seekssupportforaProgram in Immunology Research and Entrepreneurship (PIRE) to train postdoctoral fellows in immunology with an emphasisontranslation,biomedicalinnovationandentrepreneurship.Theprogramseekstoaddresstheneed to empower our future immunology research workforce with the competence necessary to commercialize scientificdiscoveries.Disease-relatedthemesthatarecentraltothisprogramareinnateimmunemechanisms, immunity to infection, alloimmunity (organ and hematopoietic stem cell transplant), autoimmunity, and cancer immunity.TheProgramMentorFacultyconsistofaninterdisciplinarygroupof14investigatorswithestablished trainingrecordswhoarecommittedtoresearchandresearchtrainingofpostdoctoraltraineeswithintheareaof inflammationandimmunity.Theproposedgrantwillsupport2fellowsinthefirstyearand4peryearthereafter tostandardizerecruitmenteffortsandprovideasteadyflowofnewtrainees.ThecoretrainingforPIREfellows istheresearchexperienceinthelaboratorysettingcomplementedbyspecializedtraininginentrepreneurship, usingthefollowingcomponents:(1)mentoringthroughtheengagementofanIndividualDevelopmentPlanfor Entrepreneurship (IDPE) Committee;? (2) laboratory training including use of mass cytometry, a potentially transformingtechnologyforcellularimmunologyresearch;?(3)didactictraininginbiomedicalcommercialization and entrepreneurship;? (4) experiential training by conducting an internship with MUSC?s technology transfer office;?(5)participationinactivities(seminarseries,journalclub,scientificretreat)sponsoredbytheDepartment ofMicrobiologyandImmunology;?(6)instructionintheresponsibleconductofresearch;?(7)instructioninmethods forenhancingreproducibility;?and(8)useofavirtual?traineecareertoolkit?thatincludesgrantsmanship,teaching andcareerplanning.Recruitmentofpostdoctoraltraineeswillbecarriedoutonanationalbasiswithanexplicit goalofrecruitingwomenandminoritypostdoctoraltraineestoaddresssignificantdisparitiesinentrepreneurial participation as well as biomedical and immunology research. The Program Director will be assisted by an Associate Program Director, administrative coordinator, Program Steering Committee and External Advisory Boardtoensureeffectiveadministration,management,andevaluationoftheprogramandguidefuturedirection.